starwars_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
TarlokeT/TekolraT
The TarlokeT/TekolraT are a species originating from the planet GroniJ/JinorG in the outer-rim. Biology The TarlokeT/TekolraT are unlike the vast majority of other humanoid species. They are reptillian, but also share things in common with the plant and arachnid families. They naturally live between 100 and 220 years. Almost all TarlokeT/TekolraT are female, over 98%. They are also one of the few remaining humanoid species to lay eggs. The TarlokeT/TekolraT are primarily carnivorous. They have an extra row of retractable teeth in front of the usual set that most humanoid species have. These teeth can number anywhere between 48 and 320. They are very thin and very sharp. The TarlokeT/TekolraT also have six fingers on each hand. The structure of the sixth is much the same as the thumb, except found on the opposite side. The result of this is that the TarlokeT/TekolraT have two identical and perfectly symmetrical hands. Photosynthesis TarlokeT/TekolraT individuals must undergo photosynthesis for at least a half-hour each day. If they neglect to do so for more than 25 hours, their mental capacities will almost certainly rapidly deteriorate. They become sluggish and easily irritable. However, there are no known long-term side affects. Once they are able to spend time in the sun again, they will quickly recover. The reason behind this is that TarlokeT/TekolraT need to use all the energy they get from food to power their bodies and produce webbing. The energy that would normally be sent up to the brain is used up by the rest of their systems. The only reason they have been able to become a minor space-faring civilization is because they evolved to draw extra energy from sunlight, like a plant. When they are cut off from sunlight they begin to revert back to their animalistic selves. The only problem is that not all the old instincts are still present in more recent generations of the species. This explains why they lose greater motor functions. Temperature TarlokeT/TekolraT physiology is unusually high in temperature as compared to most species. Their bodies naturally generate a great amount of heat during routine processes. They also do not have sufficient cooling machanisms in place for the warmer climates of many planets. Unlike most species, TarlokeT/TekolraT are air-cooled. Small amounts of outside atmosphere are allowed into the body thorugh small pores located between the scales, most concentrated in the area of the breasts. This air is then distributed throughout the body with an organic network of pneumatic tubes. This method of cooling entirely depends on the outside air being very cold. TarlokeT/TekolraT can only spend up to seven hours each day in atmospheric temperatures over 36 degrees celsius. Any longer and they become very likely to pass out. There is also a slight danger of spontanious combustion, about 1 in 1 billion per hour on average. Webbing There is a bright red spot on the back of their neck that is capable of generating and extruding adhesive protein strings, otherwise known as webbing. They can generally only produce at a maximum rate of 2 centimeters per second. Creating this substance is very dehydrating. Generally only a maximum of 20 meters can be spun without eating or drinking. they can somewhat control the thickness of the web strands, making them more durable or less visible. The default size is usually 3 millimeters in radius, but can depend on the individual. TarlokeT/TekolraT scales secrete an oil that prevents their skin from sticking to their own webbing. This allows them to easily handle the substance and form structures out of it. Unfortunately this oil is also rather flammable, making the species and their webbing extremely vulnerable to fire. Constructs such as nets can be fashioned out of her webs given sufficient time for construction. The constructs are limted by the strength of the strings. A standard 6 millimeter thick strand is generally capable of supporting up to 72 kilos. Any greater loads must usually be lifted using thicker strands, more strings, or a more complex construct. The webbing is also surprisingly effective insolation, decreasing the voltage of a source by almost a factor of 3 per centimeter of webbing. However, there is slight chance of combustion if the webs are used in this way, approximately 1 in 1 billion per minute per volt. Males Male TarlokeT/TekolraT are very rare, only just over 1% of the population. The reason for this is that TarlokeT/TekolraT are perfectly capable of reproducing exclusively between females. The females evolved to be able to transmit their genetic data to other females through saliva. This made the TarlokeT/TekolraT an effectively unisex species. The males of the species are largely vestigial. Male TarlokeT/TekolraT are much shorter, averaging 90-180 centimeters. They are completely hairless and cannot produce webbing like females. Their front row of teeth are also much more prominent, although at the loss of retractability. The males are also extremely venomous. Wether or not heterosexual reproduction still holds any merit is a giant subject of debate among TarlokeT/TekolraT scientists. As of yet there is no definitive proof towards either side of the debate. Hybrids TarlokeT/TekolraT can reproduce with other species. The results are unpredictable to say the least. It is highly recommended that inter-species couples where one partner is TarlokeT/TekolraT consult scientific guides or visit a doctor before attempting sexual activity. Also worth noting is that many half-breeds with TarlokeT/TekolraT parents prove to be sterile later in life, unable to produce their own children. Inter-species reproduction seems to be safest with other reptillian species. Trandoshans in particular will help greatly with the overheating issues of the offspring. Hybrids involving other reptiles also have the highest chance of the offspring maintaining viability for further reproduction. Aquatic species are generally safe, the primary danger being if the other parent species has special skin coating that may interfere with photosynthesis. The presence of water usually even helps with the heating problem. If photosynthesis does prove to be an issue, obesity is almost a neccesity to maintain full cognitive functions. Twi'lek hybrids are unusual, to say the least. The interaction with Twi'lek genetics activates dormant growth commands for the bone structure. The result is that the body of the offspring reverts to the more raptor-like stature of the TerD/DreT, with the spine running perpendicular to the legs. Lekku are present, however they are much shorter and less flexible than on an ordinary Twi'lek. Oddly enough, even though the reproductive systems themselves all come from the TarlokeT/TekolraT, the only genetic information that is passed on is Twi'lek. Human hybrids are problematic. Something unidentified about the human skin genes interfere with the healthy production of the cooling pores that TarlokeT/TekolraT require to survive. Individuals who are born of these two species must wear specialized cooling suits at all times. They are also largely incapable of extended physical activity. Sexual activity of any kind is very dangerous due to the spike in temperature experienced by humans. History Early Evoltution The evolution of the TarlokeT/TekolraT begins with another species called the TerD/DreT. This species was a four-legged reptillian pack predator. It had the ability to wrap its pre-killed prey in a protein adhesive that made it stay fresh for longer. Its body was air-cooled, taking advantage of the arctic temperatures on GroniJ/JinorG. Over time it developed a different body structure, more resembling that of a Tauntaun, with its front legs evolving to become more and more flexible to create more and more complex structures out of the webbing. A sixth toe was one of these alterations. Around this point the evolutionary history becomes a bit vague. The fossil record has almost a million year gap in which the photosynthesis and greater intelect were gained. This hole in the understanding of TarlokeT/TekolraT development has fueled numerous religious organizations in their efforts to disprove several areas of scientific fact. After the TerD/DreT became more intelligent they began to form even larger groups than before. They began to build their own shelters. Their bodies changed even more to become roughly humanoid to support the use of tools and weapons. Their hands became even more versatile. The species boomed in population, growing by a factor of a thousand in as many years. Soon, resources started to dwindle. Packs of hundreds would be forced to slaughter each other over control of land and prey and water. The species neared extinction due to mass distrust between packs. Civilization Then, when all hope seemed lost, one pack learned to limit the movements of their prey. They had learned how to trade in wilderness hunting for the keeping of livestock. The one pack quickly outpaced all the others. The pack leader, now refered to historically as RaS/SaR, insisted that they allow individuals from other packs to join if they wished. Many took up the offer. Unfortunately not every pack member agreed with this policy. The pack leader was killed by his second in command, now known as WeY/YeW, in conjunction with three other individuals. WeY/YeW tracked down and slaughtered every single male that had joined from another pack. The new leader also instituted a rule by which any male children of females that had joined from other packs would also be killed. This event decreased the male population from almost half the population to under a tenth in only 500 hundred years. It was during this time that the first females started to appear that were capable of unisexual reproduction. This completed the transformation into the TarlokeT/TekolraT that we know. It was not long after that that the first languages and written records of history started to show up. The TarlokeT/TekolraT quickly became the dominant species on GroniJ/JinorG. They unified under a central world government. There was a cultural boom of art and fiction. The medical sciences grew volumes of knowledge. Advances in the managing of livestock allowed for an increase in population unprecedented in the history of the planet. Journey to the Stars However, not every area of civilization was as quick to grow. The transportation industry still largely relied on the labor of beasts. The GoraH/HaroG, the most important figure in the world government, promised a large reward to the first person to set foot on their moon, ErA/ArE. In under 300 years someone had designed the first steam-powered spaceship. In another hundred their child brought back a piece of the moon and several pictures as proof. The species rapidly expanded throughout their entire solar system. The mastery of electical techonologies assisted this effort greatly. Only a thousand years later they had made first contact with another species. A human vessel crash-landed on their planet. The humans were treated with the utmost hospitality while a group of scientists relocated and dismantled their ship. Twenty years later, one of the humans who had married a TarlokeT/TekolraT scientist discovered that their ship had been studied, not lost as they had been told. He was furious, as were the other members of the human crew. A compromise was reached where the humans would explain the innerworkings of every system as their ship was being put back together. After five years of reconstruction, the human crew, plus two new crewmembers, left the planet. However, the same ship returned only a year later. The man who had married a TarlokeT/TekolraT had had a son, and the child was dying. It was then that the first difficulties of hybrid reproduction were discovered. The child died a year later, but not before helping greatly towards the designs for the first hybrid cooling suits. Recent History In the next hundred years, a great many innovations were made based off of the systems that the humans had explained to them. The TarlokeT/TekolraT quickly colonized a neighboring solar system in addition to their own. It wasn't long after that that their presence became known to the galaxy at large. 200,000 years later, around ten million years after the species' first recorded histories, the Clone Wars began. GroniJ/JinorG remained neutral throughout the entire conflict. When the Empire rose to power the TarlokeT/TekolraT were one of the few planets to oppose them without the assistence of the Hutts or other underworld connections. They rejoiced when the Empire fell. Culture The TarlokeT/TekolraT were once a predatory species, but since then have acknowledged their old selves as barbaric. The culture is one that values loyalty and peace and honor, in that order. The death of one TarlokeT/TekolraT by the hands of another is an unforgivable breach of peace and honor, and is considered a betrayal of ones loyalty to the entire species as a whole. Their philosophy is somewhat similar to that of the ancient Jedi, although very different in the way it is expressed. The philosphy is known as UtO/OtU. It centers around the concept that everything is simply a part of the whole. Every planet and person and piece of livestock is a part of the greater universe of everything. The Force supports this idea somewhat, but not to the extent that they believe it. UtO/OtU means that one should search for what they can do for the betterment of the whole. There would be no purpose in a part being happy and wealthy if the whole decayed in the meantime. Of course not everyone follows this philosophy. There are always individuals who mistakenly put themselves or their loved ones first. There is still crime, and even murder, especially after the integration and interaction with other alien cultures. Language The written language used by the TarlokeT/TekolraT is very unconventional. It doesn't have words for objects, but for ideas. The language doesn't require any specific kind of surface to be written on. As such, almost any size or shape of area can be filled with meaning. The strange way that the language is written is the reason why translated words such as the name of the species must be written twice, often separated by a slash. The ideas have no given order when combined, so having a single order for the letters wouldn't be appropriate. Some have even debated that the species name should be translated as RatloktE/EtkoltaR. This alternate translation is more rarely accepted, but still found used in some places. Category:Not Alexander's Pile O' Crud Category:Species Category:Fanon